It's Gotta Be Right, Right?
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: So this is a Puckurt from the POV of some of the other Glee members.  Brittany thinks that she may have ruined things, even though she was only trying to help.  Now she, Santana, and Mercedes help the pair get back together.  Chapter three: Mercedes
1. Brittany's Dolphin and his Sex Shark?

**Okay so this started out as a challenge. It was supposed to be a Puckurt from Brittany's point of view, which it still sort of is, which is why some parts of it sound weird. However the rest of the story won't be written like this…or maybe it will. I dunno yet. I should probably learn to start finishing a story before I post them but alas what can I say, I'm inpatient. So yeah…wow…I'm tired so I am going to post this and then go to bed because I have THREE major tests tomorrow. How messed up is that? Alright I'll shut up now. Please review after you read they will make me not want to crawl under a rock when I get home from school tomorrow. Love, Spike! **

Santana says that Brittany is kind of slow sometimes when she thinks that the blonde isn't listening. The dancer/Cheerio thinks it's okay though because the good thing about being a little dumb (or blonde, as Finn says, which she thinks is nice) is that people let their guard down around you. Like Puck and Kurt. They were always sneaking glances when they thought that no one was paying attention, but they never checked to see if Brittany was looking at them or not. Puck even started rubbing Kurt's thigh during lunch, a fact that she knew because she was generally in the countertenor's lap or next to him if she got there before Mercedes-which generally didn't happen, so she generally just took his lap, not that she minded. Kurt was comfy. He even traced circles on her back, which felt really good.

Then one day, in AP History (because even though she can have trouble in other classes she is_ really_ smart when it comes to history) she sees Kurt lean over to whisper in Puck's ear once the lecture is over, then after the football player nods, asks the teacher if he can go to the library to work on a book report. Three minutes later, Puck asks if he can go to the restroom. Brittany knows what they are up to because Santana does the same thing when she wants to sneak off to the janitor's closet in the back hallway for sweet lady kisses in Maths. She wonders if Puck and Kurt go there too, or if there is a special place for sexy boy kisses (because she imagines boy kisses are more sexy than sweet).

"Kurtsie!" she giggles going over to give her dolphin a hug as he made his way over to their Glee table. She and Santana used to sit at the Cheerio table, but had switched to the much more accepting Glee table when they refused to follow Sue's strict diet.

"Hello Britt," he chuckles hugging her back and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, an act that he reserves only for her. "What's up, honey?" he asks, pulling her onto her usual spot on his lap as he sits, earning a glare from Santana (and Puck) which he chooses to ignore. She isn't sure why they both got so jealous because it's obvious that Kurt is capital G Gay. Though she supposes Puck is angry because he is little case g gay (because he likes girls too) and doesn't want anyone messing with_ his _man because he's badass or something like that.

"You're my GBF, right?" she asks, turning on his lap so that she can face him. Her skirt brushes Puck's hand and he stiffens but she pretends that she doesn't notice anything, keeping her attention on the brunette.

"I'm you're only gay friend, so naturally I would take the place as GBF, but yes," he nods, taking a bite of a carrot chip. He offers one to her as well and she willing accepts because really a healthy snack that has the satisfying crunch of chips (and are even shaped the same as Ruffles!) without all of the guilt, are pretty much perfect. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"So you would tell me if you found another dolphin to make pink little babies with, right?" she pouts, knowing that no one, not even Quinn the HBIC, could ignore her pouts. She guessed it had something to do with the fact that they all were pretty sensitive of her feelings; a fact that she wasn't afraid to take advantage of, she _was_ a Cheerio after all.

"Britt, honey, two gays, either boys or girls, cannot make babies," Kurt tells her taking another carrot chip, hoping that she will just let it go, knowing that she probably wouldn't because Sue has taught them all that giving up is for pussies…and one Will Shuester.

"You didn't answer the question though Kurt," Brittany tells him, widening her eyes in a manner that could put even Miss Pillsbury to shame. "Do you have a boyfriend that you didn't tell me about?" She looks straight at Puck when she asks, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Mercedes.

"Yeah, White Boy, Britt's got a point; you have been acting kind of differently lately. Why's that?"

"I would tell you two if there was someone, you know that," Kurt tells them calmly. Mercedes stares at her 'Boo' for a few moments before shrugging and going back to her tots.

Brittany tries not to shudder at the calorie count, because even she knows how bad they were for you and sinks into the boy's lap. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe there was nothing going on between the two boys and she had just imagined it all. She sighs, "Fine, then pinky promise."

"Britt we are too old for pinky promises," Kurt tells her, setting down his fork, a few pieces of lettuce still stuck to the prongs.

"You pinky promised yesterday. How is that any different?" she asks, tilting her head to a side in a manner that makes her look like a confused puppy, which is kind of fitting considering she is giving Kurt the puppy eyes.

"Fine, I can't pinky promise," Kurt sighs, because he knows that if she ever found out he had broken the sacred pinky promise, it would take lassoing the moon from the night sky to earn the trust of his favorite blonde again. "I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to tell you who though, because the other boy and I made a promise that we would keep it a secret."

"Is it Puck?" she asks not bothering to point out the fact that he lied to her (and Mercedes) and that he really should apologize if he wanted to be polite. She imagines the Mercedes is starting to getting pretty peeved at the small boy but she doesn't look over, she knows that if she wants any answer out of Kurt, her best bet is to keep eye contact.

"I can't tell you, honey." Brittany decides that the boy deserves some sort of trophy because he has a poker face better than Lady Gaga. She's never seen Gaga's poker's face but she imagines that Kurt's has just got to be better. He doesn't even blink at the mention of the other boy, even though Puck is sitting up so straight, Brittany is pretty sure that she could balance one of those glass bottles of Coca-Cola on his head.

"Not even a yes or a no?" she begs.

"Not even a yes or a no," he confirms.

Puck has had enough though and sighs. "Brittany, Kurt and I have been dating for just over a month," he tells the blonde, not wanting to have to see her pouting any longer. Brittany knows that Puck likes to think of her as a little sister. He watches out of her the same way he does for little Sarah. She also knows that it's really hard for him to keep secrets from her. She was the first person that Puck had told about being Beth's father, after all.

The majority of the table (except for Santana, who is smirking, and Mercedes who is dishing it out to Kurt for not telling her about that- and then lying) have matching wide-eyed, shocked expressions. Finn is even looking between his step-brother and best friend (because yes they are friends again after everything that happened with Quinn and Beth) mouth agape as if they both have just grown a few extra heads.

The glare that Kurt is sending Puck's way is deadly and Brittany wishes that she hadn't decided to spill their secret around so many people when Kurt stands up, holding her hips so that she doesn't fall and turns to Puck. "We agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone, Noah. You tell people that we are dating and it's over. That has always been the deal." He gave the Mohawked teen a sad smile before walking out of the cafeteria. Mercedes glanced over to Puck with an apologetic nod and followed after her boy.

Brittany's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Puck," she whimpers and Santana wants to punch the little fashionista for making her cry but she imagines she'll have to put up with Puck if she did, and really…she's not in the mood. "I didn't…I…I didn't want him to break up with you. I thought that he would be happy that everyone knew. Why would he want to keep it a secret that you two were dating? You're Puckosaurus. He should be happy…" she trailed off. She wished that she had the stuffed purple duck that Santana had won her a fair in ninth grade with her. Mallie always made her feel better.

Puck pulled the girl in his lap and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tight as if she were his Mallie. He buried his face in should and assured that it was alright. "We've been arguing over whether or not to come out for the past two months, Britt. It's not your fault. You can help me get him back though if you want."

Brittany nodded. "San too."

"Hey bitch don't volunteer me for stuff without asking first," Santana told her half heartedly. It was pointless. Brittany would always offer her up to do whatever the blonde was doing and of course the Latina would go because really…she loved the girl. She was whipped. "But, yeah," she nodded. "I'll help too."

**Okay so I know how I am going to tackle the future chapters. I'm going to write each one from a different point of view, so most of the characters will get their time to shine. Matt and Mike might share just because I like pairing those together (friendship way- I love Mike and Tina) and they are both pretty quiet…and I want Matt to be there. Also next chapter (in relation to a correct answer) gets dedicated to the person who can tell me why the duck's name is Mallie. Alright that's all for now. Good night my lovely readers. Spike! **


	2. Santana's Man and his Man?

**Title: Santana's Man (and his man) **

**Pairings/Characters: Puck/Kurt, Brittany, Santana, and the rest of Glee. **

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort **

**Warnings: It's from Santana's POV...**

**Word Count: 1,078**

**Date/Time: 052211/ 19:18**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is late. I have a tendency to forgot about my multi-chaptered stories for amounts of time and then I remember them, generally because some one has left a reviews and I end up writing a couple of chapters at one time. So I promise, the wait won't be too long this time. **

"Brittany you have got to stop volunteering me for things like this without asking me first," Santana sighed as the two sat on the bed. The two were taking a break from their sweet lady kisses because Mrs. Pierce would be up any minute to tell them that dinner was ready. Santana was such a constant at the Pierce household that she had a standing place setting at the dinner table, which she took advantage of because, damn, Mrs. Pierce could cook and it's not like her deadbeat mother or father were at home at all. Her dad had run off with some hooker when she was thirteen and her mother well, she was working in questionable bar and the two didn't really speak much anyway.

"But San, we have to help Puck get Kurt back. Even though you guys aren't sleeping together anymore, he's always going to be your man and you're always going to be his woman. So you have to help each other out. Puck was really sad that he and Kurt broke up and I'm sure that if we back him up Kurt will take him back. He loves him, San, he really does. He just needs to know that Puck will stick by him even after the jocks start bullying them both. I'm sure that that's why Kurt didn't want anyone to know and I'm the reason that they broke up in the first place. I was just being stupid like usual. Please Santana."

The Cheerio was amazed that her friend had managed all of that in such a short amount of time and how she had only taken one breath throughout the entire speech. Though, when she thought about it she should really have been surprised after some of the things that the blond had done with her mouth that required her to hold her breath for so long. She took in the pitiful look on the girl's face and pulled her back into her arms. "Alright, fine B, I'll help Puck and Kurt. Hell, maybe we can get Lady Face back on the team because he'll be so indebted to us."

"How would sleeping with him get him back on the Cheerios?" Brittany asked with a little tilt of her head and Santana couldn't help but smile as her heart filled with love for the other girl. She was a badass though so she just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Never mind Britt."

"Okay," Brittany nodded leaning back into her embrace and playing with her stuffed duck. "Puck told me what song he wanted to sing, and his plan. Want to hear?"

"Of course." Santana confirmed. She listened while Brittany explained the plan and while she thought the lyrics didn't fit perfectly the chorus did and it was a badass artists so the three of them could totally pull it off. Besides there was no way that she was doing some super sappy ass song by some super sappy ass singer. She only did things like that for Brittany and even then, only when no one was around.

The next day proved to be interesting as Rachel found out about the plan and cornered the Latina on the way to one of her classes wanting to help as well.

"I want to know what Puck is planning and I can assure you with my voice helping out there is no way that Kurt will be able to resist the apology. My superior voice due to years of vocal training that my two gay dads put me through will have him back in Puck's arms in no time.

"You best be getting outs of my way, Man Hands," Santana barked not wanting to put up with the diva at the moment. She and Brittany had stayed up later then planned and the Pierces woke up early. She was running on little sleep and because the freshman were on a field trip she hadn't been able to steal a coffee from any of the junior varsity Cheerios. She was having a bad day and she hadn't even been to Cheerio practice yet, where Coach was sure to put on the bottom of the pyramid...again. It wasn't her fault the bitch was jealous of her awesome boobs.

"I'm just trying to tell you that as a friend of both of them-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Berry, while you may go back and forth with being friends with Porcelain, you and my man, have never and will never be friends. Now march your wardrobe impaired self out of my way. Looking at the sweater makes me want to punch you in the face even more than normal."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak again, but Santana just side stepped the drama queen and made her way to Spanish class. She didn't bother follow the lesson because she already knew the subject and Coach Sylvester would somehow blackmail someone until any low scores for any of her Cheerios were up to an 'A' or a 'B'. She did take the time to think up some more jabs about Mr. Shue's addiction to sweater vests and his God awful hair. If she could hide razor blades all up in her perfectly styled hair she wondered what sort of things Mr. Shue was able to hid in his gelled up curls. She hoped there were no creatures in there or they were surely dying of over exposure to toxic chemicals.

FInally, the bell rang signaling the lunch bell. As the class gathered their things, Santana turned to remind Quinn to tell Brittany to meet them in the auditorium if she forgot and went to lunch. Quinn nodded in agreement and left without so much as a goodbye. Every since Coach had offered Santana the position as Head Cheerio, Quinn had been acting cold towards her, even though she was still Captain and HBIC. _Well fuck her_, Santana thought before making her way to the auditorium to meet up with Puck and Britt to practice the song for Kurt. They would be performing in the choir room during Glee practice on Thursday but they didn't practice there because Puck had said that Kurt liked to go there sometimes during lunch to either practice or just get away from the jocks. Puck told her that he didn't want to bother Kurt if he didn't want him around. God, her man was turning into such a pussy.

**This chapter has not been beta-ed. All mistakes are my own. **

**Okay Santana's part is shorter, simply because this is just sort of a filler chapter and I had some trouble writing from her point of view. I'm a little concerned that I was more comfortable with Brittany's mind set. Oh dear... Anyway, please review and let my know what you thought. Reviews make me write faster. It's scientifically proven. **

**-LILAN**


	3. Mercedes White Boy and his Sexy Jew?

**Title: Mercedes's White Boy (and his Sexy Jew) **

**Pairings/Characters: Puck/Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and the rest of Glee. **

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: I feel like the only warning would be Mercedes's catch phrase. **

**Time Stamp: Okay so I realized that I didn't really make the timing clear in this while I was writing. So for arguments sake let's say Kurt broke up with Noah on a Thursday. This chapter takes place a week later and we can say the chapter before happened on Tuesday. Everyone good? I'm sorry about that confusion. **

**Word Count: 1,395**

**Date/Time: 052211/ 00:36**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. **

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is late. I have a tendency to forgot about my multi-chaptered stories for amounts of time and then I remember them, generally because some one has left a reviews and I end up writing a couple of chapters at one time. So I promise, the wait won't be too long this time. **

"Alright White Boy, you have got some serious explaining to do," Mercedes told him on their way to the mall. They usually wouldn't make the drive on a weekday but the female diva could tell that her boo needed some therapeutic shopping. She could tell that her boy was taking the break up hard even if he refused to show it and hew as the one that ended it. The past week, he had barely spoken more than a few words and refused to eat more than a few bites of his meals. She had even gotten a call from Burt the night before.

"_Mercedes, do you know what is wrong with Kurt?" Burt asked his son's best friend concerned. For the past week, as soon as he got home from school, he would lock himself up in his room and while Kurt had his music up loud, his father could still hear the occasional whimper or cry from his tears. _

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. I don't know. I'm really worried about him though." Mercedes told him, not knowing if he was aware of the whole situation. She assumed he didn't, because she was pretty sure that Puck wouldn't be alive if Burt knew that the mohawked punk of Lima, Ohio was corrupting his baby boy, which is why she was so surprised when Burt sighed and asked, "Does this have anything to do with Puckerman?" _

_Mercedes gasped and pulled her phone away from her ear and actually stared at him for a moment before placing it back and asking surprised, "You knew about them? But, Puck is still alive?" _

_Burt chuckled at the girl's response. "I've known since pretty much the beginning. I walked in on the two of them during a very heavy make out session. I demanded that Puck explain himself. I was going to kick him out and give him the stay away from my son speech, but there was something in the way that he looked at my boy that reminded me of Elizabeth when she was alive. Kurt's so much like her Mercedes and I see a lot of my younger self in Puck, which is why I reminded him that I own a shot gun and am good buddies with the majority of the Lima Police Force. So this abut Puckerman?" _

"_Yes, but it's not his fault. Kurt broke up with him, in front of the entire Glee club too. Puck is taking it hard as well. It was weird though Mr. Hummel, Kurt broke up with him because we found out. He was the one that wanted the relationship to be a secret. Puck was happy for the few seconds before Kurt dumped him." Mercedes told him, not wanting Burt to assume the worst. She had never been on the receiving end of his anger, but he had seen it once during middle school and it had been one of the scariest things she had seen during her twelve years of age and since. _

"_I'll try to talk to him again tonight. See if he lets on about anything else. Can you try to get him out tomorrow after school? Tell Kurt he can use the card. I think it would do him some good. He kept mentioning some new jacket...a Johnson or something?" Burt offered not remembering the designer name. _

"_Jacobs," Mercedes told him. "I know just the one you're talking about it. He showed me at lunch the other day. Thanks Mr. Hummel. Can you call me if you find out anything?" _

"_Sure, as long as it's not too late. Tell your mother I said hello and tell your dad I'm in for fishing on Sunday." _

"_Sure thing Mr. Hummel. Goodnight." _

"_Night Mercedes." _

Kurt fiddled with the stereo some before sighing and giving into Mercedes's stare. "Fine," he sighed, flicking off the radio with a frown when he heard the opening notes to his favorite Top 40 song. He debated for about half a second on wether or not Mercedes would let him listen to it before he began, but one look at the girl, told him there wasn't a chance. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you wanted to keep you and Puck dating a secret and why even if you couldn't tell everyone else, you couldn't tell me at least. That hurt a little Kurt. We are supposed to be best friends. We tell each other everything. We promised after the whole Bust Your Window fiasco that there wouldn't be any secrets. Why couldn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice going quiet towards the end.

Kurt looked over and felt an ache in his chest when he realized his girl was on the edge of tears. Mercedes was strong though and didn't them fall. She just continued to stare at him waiting for an explanation. "I didn't want anyone to know about us because I get bullied everyday for being who I am. I'm not saying that I wish I wasn't gay, because I love who I am and I wouldn't change that. However, I don't want the guy I'm pretty sure I might love," he smirked a little at Mercedes gasp of 'Oh sweet Jesus' before continuing. "I'm not going to let him go through that same torture everyday just when he is finally getting popular again. He doesn't deserve that Mercedes.

"He says that he doesn't care and that he's badass enough to deal with it, usually with an addition of, 'have you seen these guns', but you saw him that day when he got slushied. He was furious. He couldn't deal with that tenfold. He would crack and I don't want that to happen. I don't mind keeping it a secret. It just makes everything easier."

"Kurt," Mercedes said placing her hand on his arm that he wasn't using to drive. "If that's the only reason, then it's really not your decision. That's Puck's choice. He was devastated afterwards. I swear, he looked as broken as the day he had to give little Beth away."

"It's not the only reason," Kurt admitted pulling off the interstate at the familiar exit. "Mercedes when it's just Noah and I, he acts different. I mean yes, he's gotten better with the entire club but I'm afraid that if we are out at school then it will be different. I get to see a side of him that I usually wouldn't. Besides, what if he leaves me as soon as the bullying starts because it will start. Either way it's going to be bad, either he gets beat up even worse, or he leaves me. I just don't know what to do Mercy."

"You need to talk to him Kurt. It's the only way that you can work everything out. Both of you are a mess. You're my boo and I hate seeing you this way and it's weird, Puck hasn't been anyone up in a week. He's not even angry. He's just sad, Kurt. I think Puck would take anything for you Kurt, slushies and insults and think if you're with him he'd be strong enough too handle it too. You're dad called me last night. He was worried about you. He said that you'd been crying each night and that he knew about you and Puck. I know Puck won't leave you because your dad said he looks at you the same way he used to look at your mom. You're afraid and that's normal. This is your first relationship, but trust is a big part of any relationship. You have to trust Puck."

"You're right," he sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now. We have shopping to do," he said pulling into the turn in to the mall.

"Oh that reminds me. Your dad said that you can get the new Marc Jacob's jacket and that you can put it on the card. He thought that you needed a new pick me up and he remembered you mentioning it to him." Mercedes told him as they parked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kurt laughed, his troubles momentarily forgotten at the mention of the jacket that he had dubbed 'to kill for'. "Wait, Dad actually remembered a designer's name?"

"Well, he said Johnson but I knew what he was talking about," Mercedes laughed.

**All mistakes are my own. Please forgive me.**

**This is all for right now. I'm tired and need some sleep. It's well after midnight and my puppy never lets me sleep in late. So if you promise to leave a review, I'll promise to write a new chapter tomorrow after breakfast. **

**Love,**

**LILAN**


End file.
